1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female terminal fitting, and more particularly to a box-shaped female terminal fitting that can be inserted into a waterproof rubber plug. The invention also relates to a female connector comprising one or more of such female terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art female terminal fitting that can be inserted into a waterproof rubber plug is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 10-134875, and also is illustrated in FIG. 7 of this application. The prior art female terminal fitting is identified generally by the numeral 1 in FIG. 7, and is formed by bending a metal plate to define a box-shaped main portion 2 at its front and a barrel portion 3 at its rear for crimped connection to a wire. An opening is made in the leading end of the main portion 2, and a mating male terminal fitting can be inserted into the opening from the front for electrical connection with the female terminal fitting. The female terminal fitting 1 can be inserted into one of a plurality of cavities formed in a connector housing. A waterproof plug is provided at the rear end of the connector housing for collectively protecting a plurality of the wires from water. The female terminal fitting 1 is inserted in an insertion hole formed in the waterproof rubber plug from the front end of the main portion 2.
As noted above, the female terminal fitting 1 is formed by bending a stamped metal plate. Thus a sharp edge 5 is exposed at the opening 4 of the main portion 2. The sharp edge 5 may damage or tear the wall of the insertion hole when the main portion 2 of the female terminal fitting 1 is inserted into the insertion hole of the waterproof rubber plug. Such damage or tearing may reduce the ability of the rubber plug to seal the interface of the wires and the connector housing. Further, the box-shaped main portion 2 has four corners 6, and the vertices 7 of the corners 6 may damage or tear the inner surface of the insertion hole.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide an improved female terminal fitting having substantially no sharp edges.
A further object of the invention is to prevent a waterproof rubber plug from being damaged during assembly of a female connector.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a female connector comprising one or more of such female terminal fittings.